dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gogeta δαΦε
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gogeta22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 20:40, September 30, 2011 sorry, the kai's planet is in other world, and you are not dead. 23:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat men i wont be here for long mighty only 5-10 mins okGoku259 20:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC)goku259 That's actually a neat idea I never thought of that. Yeah, maybe the users could create a character on the pages, and use them in larps, or they could use the real dbz characters. I could announce all the upcoming larps on the home page and all that stuff. But, I don't think I would be able to admin it, or moderate it, etc. but yes, that sounds like a good idea. Not sure how people would react though (: I'll tell you tomorrow around this time. Trunten 3900 21:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Join chat!Says Reizou 21:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) JOIN CHAT!! Hi Gogeta. I edited The Ultimate Flare pic, but I did't change it on the sig attack page, i just wanted to shade it.... for some reason! 20:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Because I lowered your health to under half, and once somebody does that, they win. 22:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds interesting, go ahead and do it. 16:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, somebody got the emotion, but didn't have enough power, so I changed it. 16:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Correct. 16:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ill be in chatango if you need me 17:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) OK then, by the way, if you apply for a job later in the future, you don't have to ask about it, just apply for it, before I do anything else on the wiki, I check the main page. Are you ready for the little test? 16:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Of corse I can, it just might take a while. 18:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Any time! 19:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It is a test, and you can study for it, but when I give you the test, you can not look for answers. 18:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey with the potara earrings Gohan jr. and rabbo can fuse and fight. Do u want to fuse to form Rahan! SuperSaiyanSSj Here is the test for the player card editor. You may not look at any other page to find answers, you must answer these the moment you see this message, if you can't do it, the next person in line will have the test. Question 1 How much XP Points does somebody get from training 1 whole day? *1,000 *1,440 *1,760 Question 2 How much does the power level multiply from levels 1-5? *50% *Double *Triple *Quadrouple Question 3 How much zeni does a player start out with? *5,000 *15,000 *10,000 Question 4 When somebody dies in a fight, where does their location change to? _________________ Question 5 How much does the speed increase after leveling up 5-25 *2 *1 *5 Question 6 In what location does a Demon start out in? _________________ Question 7 How many starrs do you earn if you win a fight? *5 *30 *20 Question 8 What is the chance of taking damage while training with Weighted Clothing? *50:50 *25:75 *75:25 Question 9 How do you add a picture to a Player Card? __________________________ Question 10 What is the 1st XP Point goal when you start? *0/100 *0/500 *0/1,000 *0/10,000 Question 11 (TOUGHEST!) Can you handle the responsibility of this job? *Yes *No Remember, NO CHEATING. 20:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You missed question #3, but, even if you got it wrong, you answered enough right to get the job. You got #7 wrong, you get 20 for winning a fight, you get 30 if you won a fight by surrender. So anyway, you got the job. 21:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It says by level, and last fight, just because one is a higher level dosn't mean that they are stronger. 01:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ummmm i need a player card and you seem to be the player card editer so i need one. Name:Petro Race:Android/Saiyan(stealing energy). Petro5000 i asked you first but it took u a long time to do that so i asked somebody eles. Petro